


Guarded

by Queronea



Series: the days not lived, with me forever - Inktober 2018 [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben's adventures in the Resistance, Drabble Collection, F/M, Inktober but it's promptober instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queronea/pseuds/Queronea
Summary: 13. Guarded: protected, watched, or restrained, as by a guard.





	Guarded

“So we ran to the ship that wasn’t guarded but they caught us—”

 

“They caught us because you waited for that _ball_ —”

 

Poe and Rey shot Ben a glare. “ _They caught us_ ,” Rey continued, “and through radio they told us to get down or they shoot us, but Ben—”

 

“You’re _not_ complaining now.”

 

“— started lecturing them on security and how they could’ve avoided getting the ship stolen.”

 

“ _No_ ,” Poe started laughing. “Remind you of someone?” he asked Rey.

 

Ben frowned, but when the thought of Han came through the bond, it was accompanied by such affection that Ben let her.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://thebattleofchaeronea.tumblr.com/)
> 
> beta-ed by the beautiful [@bensdarcy](https://bensdarcy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
